Un soir comme les autres?
by Shukumei Mikomi
Summary: Petit OS, transformé en fic :p. Rivaille va prendre son tour de garde de Jaeger, comme son travail l'exige. Comme il le fait si souvent. Pourtant est ce réellement un soir comme les autres? Surtout en prenant compte de ses sentiments pour ce gamin... J'ai essayer de respecter les caractères des personnages mais dites moi si y a un problème. Lemons, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_hello, voici un petit OS de snk. Il est plutôt moyen j'en ai conscience mais je ne suis pas encore experte en Lemons ^^' donc je reste prudente. Possibilité d'une suite si flemme ne s'ensuit pas x'D_

**bonne lecture, mira aimerait bien avoir vos avis sur ce lemon ^^**

Rating: M

warning: yaoi, si vous aimez pas allez vous faire... Nan j'deconne allez juste voir ailleurs.

Pov: rivaille/levi (dans ma fic je l'appelle rivaille)

C'était un soir comme tous les autres. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais avant que ÇA n'arrive.

Le major Erwin m'avait confié la garde d'Eren Jaeger. Prenez ça pour de la pédophilie si vous voulez, mais je suis tombé amoureux de ce gamin. Il est tellement mignon avec sa bouille d'ange et ses grands yeux couleurs émeraudes... Je me fous bien de son âge, il a la maturité dont j'ai besoin.

Ah la la... J'arrivais devant la porte de Jaeger. Je pris quelques secondes pour calmer ma respiration et revêtir mon masque d'indifférence. Personne ne devait savoir mes sentiments pour lui. Jamais.

J'ouvris sans prendre la peine de frapper. Je sursautai vivement lorsque je vis Eren en train de se changer... Il ne m'avait ni vu, ni entendu. J'en profitais pour l'observer. Ses muscles et ses abdos ressortaient vivement alors qu'il enfila un second t shirt...

Je sentais une chaleur dans mon bas ventre. C'était très, très mauvais signe. Je toussotai d'un air exaspéré pour attirer son attention, et détourner la mienne par la même occasion. Il était encore en caleçon.

-Oh... Caporal. Excusez moi... Je ne vous avais pas entendu entrer..

Ses joues avaient pris une adorable teinte rosée alors qu'il baissait les yeux par pudeur. Je sentais une érection qui voulait se pointer. Non, je ne laisserai pas cela se produire. Je détournai les yeux, et tentait de me calmer. Il ne devait se douter de rien.

-Bon, magne toi au lieu de papoter comme une fille. T'es vraiment pathétique, Jaeger.

-Oui... Donnez moi quelques instants Caporal.

Je me tournai vers la fenêtre pour éviter de le voir a nouveau. Je ressentis également un léger pincement au cœur... Je détestais le traiter ainsi. Pourtant, c'était la seule solution pour que personne ne soupçonne mes sentiments...

-Oï c'est long, t'a pas bientôt fini?

-Donnez moi... Deux secondes...

Le son de sa voix m'alerta. Il semblait avoir des difficultés respiratoires. Du coup, je mis ma fierté de côté et me retournai pour l'aider.

Jamais je ne me serais douté de ce que je verrais a ce moment la. Et jamais je ne pourrais dire si ce fut une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce que je vis en me retournant me figea sur place. Eren... A moitié couché, a moitié appuyé sur le lit. Il avait retiré son caleçon et se touchait... Son visage était rouge d'excitation et de gêne. Il se mordait vivement les lèvres, sûrement pour retenir ses gémissements... Ses deux jambes grand écartées me donnaient une vue parfaite sur son entrejambe, d'une taille plus que généreuse.

Mes yeux s'étaient grand ouverts a cette vision. Que diable fabriquait il? Je venais a peine de me calmer qu'il me stimulait a nouveau... Sans prononcer un seul mot, je m'approchais et m'agenouillait devant lui. Je me plaçai devant lui, le regard rivé au sien.

Je me penchai ensuite et pris son sexe brûlant en bouche. Il lâcha un léger cri de surprise. Il ne s'y attendait visiblement pas. Encouragé par cela, je commençai lentement a faire bouger mes lèvres. Il avait un goût indescriptible... Je me sentis bien vite a l'étroit dans mon pantalon d'uniforme.

-Ah... Caporal.. Que..! Ah.. Que faites.. Vous... Mmh...

J'étais agacé par ses babillages incessants. Je le mordis légèrement pour le faire taire. Ou plutôt, pour l'empêcher de parler. Je ne voulais entendre que ses gémissements de plaisir.

Mon initiative réussit apparemment. Il n'arrivait plus a placer une seule parole. Ses soupirs et gémissements emplirent bientôt la piece. Je sentais le liquide pré éjaculatoire couler dans ma bouche. Cela m'excite encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà, et j'accelerais mon mouvement de ça et viens sur son sexe. Je voulais le sentir venir dans ma bouche. Je voulais sa semence.

-Ah... Caporal je vais... Anh!

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, venant brusquement. Je sentais son sperme chaud et sucré glisser dans ma gorge. C'était une sensation tellement agréable... Je le relâchais et fermai mes yeux afin de savourer le moment comme il se devait.

J'entendais sa respiration haletante. J'ouvris mes yeux et le prit dans mes bras pour le plaquer sur le lit.

-Jaeger... Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'es engagé.

Je l'embrassai fougueusement. Je voulais tout de lui. Son corps, son cœur. Son âme. Je le voulais en entier. Eren Jaeger... Qu'avait il de si particulier pour faire craquer mon cœur de pierre? Mais je m'en foutais royalement en ce moment. Tout ce que je voulais était la, accessible. Et je n'hésiterais pas a le prendre.

Je passai mes mains sur son torse, ses hanches, ses cuisses. Je l'embrassai sur les lèvres, la mâchoire, le cou. Je l'entendais haleter sous moi.

Moi même commençait a être exaspéré du surplus de vêtements. Je le lachai donc quelques instants, le temps de retirer ma chemise. J'allais le reprendre dans mes bras mais il m'en empêcha. Je fronçais les sourcils, mais le laissai faire.

Il me retourna de sorte qu'il se retrouva en position seme. Je le fixai d'un regard indescriptible. Il me caressa le torse en se léchant les lèvres. Je dis faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas gémir.

Mais même si je pouvais retenir les sons, je ne pouvais pas contenir mon excitation. La bosse de mon pantalon s'accentua. Il s'en appercut et me fit un large sourire. Je compris que je ne m'en sortirais pas facilement ce soir la...

Il passa sa main sur mon érection. Ce toucher, meme étouffé par mon pantalon, me procurait un immense sentiment de bien être. Sans perdre de temps, il commença a détacher les ceintures complexes de mon pantalon. Moins de 30 secondes plus tard, je me retrouvais en caleçon devant lui.

Satisfait, il se pencha sur moi et me susurra a l'oreille.

-Caporal... Quelle agréable surprise... Jamais je n'aurai cru que vous seriez attiré par moi...

-Tais toi Jaeger. Tais toi... Et embrasse moi.

Il s'exécuta aussitôt. Il m'embrassa en rougissant. Je passai mes mains dans son dos nu afin de l'approcher davantage de moi. Nous restames ainsi quelques instants, puis je sentis sa langue me caresser les lèvres. Quelle audace, ce gamin.

Bien que je fut agacé par son attitude dominatrice, je lui donnai accès a ma bouche. Je sentis sa langue en explorer l'intérieur. Simultanément, il glissa ses mains dans mon sous vêtement et vint prendre mon sexe déjà bien dur.

Je gemis doucement et caressai ses côtes dans l'intention de lui faire subir une douce torture. Je retirai également le seul vêtement qu'il lui restait, soit un léger t shirt.

Entre temps, dans même que je m'en aperçoive, il m'avait entièrement dévêtu et avait commencé a me masturber. Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux même afin de me faire profiter au maximum de son toucher brûlant. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent et la langue d'Eren se faufila dans ma bouche. A présent, nous étions tous les deux complètement nus. Et il me dominait.

Je ne voulais pas accepter ça. Pourtant j'étais dans une très mauvaise position pour tenter quoique ce soit... Puis je me dis "qu'y a t'il de mal après tout... Juste pour cette nuit. Et personne ne le saura jamais". Alors je le laissais continuer.

Sa langue parcourait ma bouche, mêlant nos jumelles dans un ballet fougueux. Ses mains s'activaient sur mon sexe, tandis que les miennes s'agrippaient désespérément aux draps de son lit.

Je me sentais venir. Je ne pouvais plus me retenir. Il avait des mains trop douces, trop chaudes, trop agiles. Ce serait humiliant... J'espérais de tout cœur qu'il n'utiliserait pas cette expérience contre moi. Puis je me laissai aller sur ses longs doigts fins.

Il se détacha légèrement, très légèrement de moi. Nous reprimes tout deux notre respiration. Et c'est a ce moment qu'il fit une action des plus surprenantes. Il porta ses doigts a sa bouche et commença a sucer et lécher le sperme les recouvrant. Mon sperme putain! Eren Jaeger était en train de sucer mon sperme!

Je le regardais d'un sur ébahi. Jamais, au grand jamais, je n'aurai soupçonné cette facette perverse chez lui. Et le pire... J'ai n'avais encore rien vu


	2. Chapter 2

_Hellooo a la demande de certains lecteurs, voici une suite ^^ ce chapitre est plutôt moyen. Puis qu'à la base ça devait être un OS, je me suis pas forcée au niveau de l'histoire. Mais puisque ça se transforme en fic, je me devais bien évidemment de mettre un peu de mise en contexte... Donc pas de lemon pour ce chapitre hehe :3 c'est plutôt une exploration des sentiments de rivaille. _

**Bien, voici les réponses aux reviews ^^**

**boadicee: mwahah je sais jsuis sadique :3 voici la suite, quoiqu'un peu décevante si tes perverse :p**

**HeichouLeviJeage: merci! Ça fait plaisir ^^ j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi :)**

**MissXYZ: ah peut être on sait pas ^^**

**bonnr lecture a tous et désolé pour ce blabla, mira est trop heureuse ^^**

Partie 2

Eren me rendait mon regard. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. Son corps parfaitement bronzé luisait de sueur. Il ne prononça pas un mot, et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Il me prit plutôt le visage entre ses deux mains brûlantes. Il posa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je fus surpris par cela. Son baiser n'était pas comme ceux que l'on avait échangé depuis le début de la soirée. Celui la était plus doux, plus tendre. Plus... Amoureux?

Non, bien sur que non. Je me faisais des idées. Je fermais mes yeux afin de savourer la douceur de sa bouche sur la mienne. Je sentais aussi un pincement au cœur. Je l'aimais tellement... Après quelques instants dans cette position, il se retira doucement. Il s'assit, et je me redressait également.

-Caporal...

-Jaeger... Ce fut tout.

Il tomba a la renverse, endormi. Un sourire étira mes lèvres. Notre petite soirée était apparemment terminée. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention d'en rester la. Il s'etait donné a moi? Très bien. Je le prendrais, en entier.

/Le lendemain\

Je me réveillai en sentant quelque chose bouger près de moi. Je grognai légèrement. Dormir. Je voulais encore dormir.

-Caporal... Réveillez vous...

J'ouvrais les yeux en sursautant. C'était bien la voix d'Eren? comment était ce possible? Je regardai ses grands yeux verts qui me fixaient. Ah oui... C'est vrai. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve... Un sourire étira nos lèvres, simultanément. Il se pencha et m'embrassa. Sa bouche était aussi douce que dans mes souvenirs.

Lorsqu'il se retira, je m'aperçu de ma nudité. Ainsi que du regard gêné, mais admirateur qu'il portait sur moi. Je repris mon air sérieux en voyant la montre sur le mur en face. Je devais être sur le terrain d'entraînement dans moins de 15 minutes.

-Eh Jaeger, passe moi mes fringues au lieu de me mater comme ça.

Ce que je passais sous silence, c'est que son regard sur mon corps me remplissait d'une joie sans fin. Ainsi, il ne me détestait pas tant que ça.

-Hum... Oui, un instant caporal.

-Et habille toi aussi, tu m'accompagne aujourd'hui.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais. Tu ne contesterais pas les ordres de ton supérieur, n'est-ce pas?

-Euh... D'accord, caporal.

Il me passa mes vêtements. Je les pris et me retournai pour m'habiller. Je détestais le fait de mettre le même uniforme que la veille, mais le temps me manquait pour retourner a ma chambre. Dommage, une douche ne m'aurait pas fait de mal.

Lorsque je terminai de mettre mes ceintures, je me levai du lit pour rejoindre Eren. Il avait lui aussi fini de s'habiller.

-Bien. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu m'appartiens Jaeger.

J'avais dit cela d'un ton menaçant. Il hocha la tête d'un air timide. Je le pris alors par la taille et l'embrassai fougueusement. Je le plaquai sur le mur le plus proche, et lui fit un suçon dans le cou. Bien visible. Ainsi, personne n'essaierait de me le prendre. Je léchait légèrement la marque que j'avais fait. Puis, je me retournai et sortit de la chambre, laissant un Eren rouge d'excitation et de honte. Ça lui apprendra a vouloir me dominer.

/Quelques heures plus tard\

J'avais passé la journée a entraîner les nouvelles recrues de notre bataillon. Sérieusement. Pourquoi étais je forcé de faire cela? Le major Erwin m'y avait obligé, prétextant que les jeunes ont besoin de voir les élites pour en devenir plus tard. Je ne le niais pas, mais j'ai mieux a faire que de me taper ces gosses.

Au moins, le major avait autorisé a ce qu'Eren m'accompagne. Il était tout de même le no2 de la 104e brigade d'entraînement. Nous ne nous sommes pas parlés du tout. Il avait prit une moitié des jeunes, et moi l'autre moitié. Nous avons fait nos choses chacun de notre côté.

Il était a présent 15h. La journée d'entraînement avait fini exceptionnellement tôt, car l'équipe de Mikasa Ackermann revenait bientôt. Elle et quelques uns de ses copains étaient partis faire une petite expédition extra muros. Rien de bien compliqué, juste reperer les zones sécuritaires pour la prochaine grande expédition.

Je me souvenais encore de la crise que Jaeger avait fait lorsque le major lui avait refusé le droit de les accompagner. A mon plus grand bonheur, car la petite Ackermann est ma principale rivale. En plus d'être excellente en tant que soldat, elle essaie de me prendre mon Eren. Quelle garce. J'étais a ce moment seul assis dans la cafétéria. Tout le monde était partis les accueillir.

Quant a moi, je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Je me demandais qui Eren choisirait. Entre Mikasa et moi. Sûrement elle. Après tout, ils se connaissent depuis l'enfance. Ils ont vécus ensemble. C'est une fille, et surtout, elle est d'un âge acceptable.

Je secouai vigoureusement la tête. Non, pas question de me laisser abattre par ces pensées négatives. Eren m'appartenait. Il l'avait prouvé hier. Et je ferai tout pour le garder. Je me levai, exaspéré. Je devais me doucher, et dormir un peu. Ensuite, je demanderais au major Erwin de prendre l'entière responsabilité d'Eren.

/Encore quelques heures plus tard\

J'ouvris les yeux en grand lorsque j'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Puis, Eren entrant dans la piece.

-Caporal? Mais... Que faites vous dans ma chambre?

Je me redressai en position assise afin de le fixer dans les yeux.

-Je t'attendais. Ferme la porte. Et viens ici.

Il obéit sans discuter. Il referma précautionneusement la porte, comme s'il ne voulait faire aucun bruit. Puis, il s'avança vers moi, mais garda une distance d'environ 1 mètre entre nous. Cela m'exaspera.

-Plus près.

Il rougit légèrement mais s'approcha encore plus.

-Jaeger... A genoux.

-Qu-quoi? Qu'est ce que...

-Ne discute pas. A genoux.

Il se tut, mais ses joues avaient pris une teinte écarlate. Il se positionna a genoux devant moi. Cela éveilla mes sens. Je le désirai depuis si longtemps...

-Bien. Maintenant...

Maintenant quoi? Je n'en avais pas idée moi même. Son regard de jade me fixait d'un air indescriptible. Je ne saurai dire ce qu'il avait en tête en ce moment la.

-Jaeger...

Ma voix avait faibli. Je ne supportais plus ce rôle d'antipathique. Du moins devant lui. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je voulais m'ouvrir a quelqu'un. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'aimais quelqu'un.

Je me baissai a son niveau et le prit dans mes bras. Je l'aimais tellement, tellement... Je le serrai fort contre moi. Je ne voulais plus laisser. Je pressai mon visage dans ses cheveux. Il sentait le shampoing a la fraise. Mes mains se serrèrent sur sa veste. Lui ne réagissait toujours pas. Mais je n'en avais que faire.

-Jaeger... Eren. Tu es a moi.


	3. Chapter 3

_hey mina! Mira devait publier hier mais elle la pas fait gomen, trop occupée a mater Free! Et Sekaichi Hatsugoi :3 ah vive le yaoi. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre ce lemon... Mwahaha, je sens que je vais encore me faire taper les doigts :3 _

**Ptite Lilith: merci merci, j'aime être sadique :3 et je sens que tu vas me détester encore plus après ça hehe ^^mais bref, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! **

**Bonne lecture a tous!**

Partie 3

Le silence s'installa entre nous. Ni lui ni moi ne disait mot. Aucun geste ne fut esquissé non plus. Alors nous restames ainsi, assis sur le plancher frais de la chambre d'Eren.

Au bout d'un long moment, alors même que je ne l'espérais plus, Eren remua sous moi. Ses bras se levèrent et me serrèrent contre lui.

-Caporal...

Sa voix m'acheva. Trop, c'était trop. J'avais trop attendu. Il était temps a présent, de le faire mien.

Je le plaquai contre le plancher et commençai a l'embrasser. Nos langues se cherchèrent et s'entremêlerent naturellement. Comme si elles avaient toujours fait cela.

Ses mains glissèrent de mon dos a mes épaules. Il me retira ma veste du bataillon d'exploration, ainsi que mon foulard blanc (je sais pas exactement ce que sais, alors disons que c'est un foulard ._. Tout le monde voit de quoi je parle j'espère?). Il vint ensuite prendre ma nuque pour m'attirer encore plus près.

Ainsi, serait il possible qu'il partage mes sentiments? Ou faisait il ceci pour son simple plaisir? Je me réprimandai moi même. Ce n'était pas le temps de penser a cela. C'était le temps de profiter de son consentement.

Je répétai ses mouvements et lui enlevai également sa veste. Je retirai aussi son chandail, rompant notre baiser pendant une fraction de seconde. Cependant, avant même que mes lèvres ne rencontrent a nouveau les siennes, il inversa nos positions pour se positionner par dessus moi. Ala ala, que diable faisais tu Jaeger? Ce ne serait pas un défi par hasard?

Son sourire me persuadait du contraire. Mon visage s'illumina. Que le jeu du dominant commence dans ce cas.

Il me retira hâtivement mon t shirt gris. Ensuite, il m'embrassa dans le cou, y passant occasionnellement sa langue. Ses mains parcouraient mon torse, s'attardant sur mes tétons chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient.

Je tentais de le faire craquer en jouant dans son dos, près de sa ceinture, mais il était trop habile. Ses caresses et ses baisers me faisaient fondre a chaque instant.

Il fit un suçon particulièrement violent sous ma mâchoire. Sûrement pour se venger de ce que je lui avais fait ce matin.

Mes doigts s'accrochèrent a sa ceinture lorsqu'il pinça mon téton gauche. Un gémissement s'échappa malgré moi de mes lèvres. Je pouvais sentir son sourire triomphant dans mon cou.

Non, non, non. Ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Après tout, j'étais le Caporal Rivaille Ackermann n'est ce pas? J'étais le plus puissant des bataillons d'exploration n'est ce pas? Et je me faisais dominer par un gamin a peine âgé de 17 ans? Pfff. Mon cul ouais. Même pas en rêve.

Ma détermination se renforça d'autant plus lorsque sa langue passa de mon cou a mon torse. Eren, c'était le geste a ne pas faire. Maintenant, tu payerais cher ton audace.

Je me redressai brusquement, le faisant tomber sous la surprise. Je le pris par le bras et le lançai sur son lit. Puis je m'assis sur ses cuisses.

Le jeu du dominant. Je gagnerai, petit Eren chou. Pas question que je perde contre toi.

Je détachai ses ceintures et son pantalon. Je les retirai rapidement, les faisant valser a travers la piece. Puis, je fis passer mes mains sur son caleçon gonflé d'excitation. Ce qui en provoquait évidemment chez moi.

Malgré sa position plus ou moins inconfortable, il trouva encore le moyen de venir détacher mon pantalon. Oh. Je tentai de le repousser, mais ses mains sur moi étaient une sensation bien trop agréable. Alors je le laissai finir son travail.

Une fois mon pantalon retiré, je me couchai sur son torse. J'écoutais son cœur battre. Ce cœur m'appartiendrait un jour, je le jurai.

Je caressai son torse du bout de ma langue. Mes mains glissèrent le long de ses côtés pour se faufiler dans son sous vêtement. J'empoignai son membre. Celui ci était déjà dur d'excitation.

Je fermai les yeux pour graver éternellement ce moment dans ma mémoire. Eren, oh Eren. Si tu savais toutes les fois où je m'étais touché en pensant a toi. Toutes les fois où j'ai rêvé de ceci avec toi. Et croire que c'était réel a présent...

Je commençai doucement a le masturber. Son caleçon me gênait dans mes mouvements, alors je le lui enlevai. Ah. Voilà qui était mieux.

Mes lèvres et ma langue vinrent caresser ses tétons. Ils étaient durcis par l'excitation. Je jetai un coup d'œil a son visage.

Oh diable qu'il était beau. Ses yeux fermés et ses lèvres serrées. Ses joues rouges et la sueur perlant sur celles ci. Je serrai sa virilité entre mes doigts. Je voulais l'entendre gémir pour moi.

Il se mordit la lèvre pour s'en empêcher. Quel entêté! Dommage. J'étais obligé de passer a la vitesse supérieure.

Je descendis mes lèvres de ses tétons a son nombril. J'en léchai l'intérieur, provoquant d'agréables frissons de plaisir chez mon partenaire. Mes mains caressaient sa virilité, ses bourses, ses cuisses.

-Alors Eren, on se retient toujours?

Il ne répondit pas. J'étais persuadé que s'il avait ouvert la bouche a ce moment seul un gémissement en serait sorti.

-Allez, pas la peine de te retenir...

Je passai ma langue gourmande sur son gland mouillé. Il avait aussi bon goût que dans mes souvenirs.

-Eren...

Je fis passer ma langue sur toute la longueur de son sexe. Enfin, un long gémissement se répercuta dans la piece. Il était temps.

Je répétai mon mouvement, et un nouveau son diablement érotique sortit de la bouche de mon amant. Oh, j'avais apparemment trouvé son point faible.

Je sentis ses longs doigts m'agripper les cheveux. Ses cuisses s'écartèrent, me donnant un meilleur accès a son entrejambe.

Je pris son sexe en bouche et je commençai a le sucer. Malgré mon âge, je n'avais jamais eu de relations aussi intimes. Avec un homme en plus. Pourtant j'avais l'impression de savoir ce que je faisais. A croire que ces gestes et ces mouvements étaient gravés dans mon corps depuis toujours.

J'effectuais de rapides va et viens avec ma bouche. Je sentais son corps frémir, tout comme le mien. Les sensations m'envahissaient. Je me sentais si bien.

A peine quelques instants plus tard, Eren se vida dans ma bouche. J'avalais le tout. J'étais surpris, mais son sperme était toujours aussi agréable. Doux et sucré.

Je remontai vers son visage et l'embrassai. Nos respirations étaient toutes les deux haletantes.

-Caporal...

Je le regardai. Ses yeux étaient brillants et il souriait. Il avait l'air heureux. Je me penchai pour l'embrasser a nouveau.

Cependant, contre toute attente, il me repoussa. Qu'est ce qui se passait?

-C'est a mon tour de dominer maintenant... Rivaille.

Il m'avait appellé par mon prénom. Oh. Très mauvais signe.

Il se retourna et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit. J'aurai aimé l'empêcher de prendre ce qu'il y avait dans ce tiroir. Peu imorte ce que c'était. Mais sa main était placée dangereusement près de mon caleçon, et un seul mouvement signerait ma mort.

Alors je le laissai prendre l'objet. Les objets plutôt. C'était... Une bouteille de lubrifiant... Et une paire de menottes. Oh... Je commençais a comprendre où il voulait en venir. Étrangement, ça ne me dérangeais pas autant que je l'aurai voulu. J'étais sûrement un de ces sadomaso...

Eren posa la bouteille près de mon visage, puis il m'agrippa les deux poignets. Je tentai faiblement de me débattre, mais je n'étais pas très convaincant.

-Ala ala, reste sage Heichou. Tu ne voudrais pas être puni n'est ce pas...?

Il m'attache les deux poignets par dessus la tête. Je ne prononçai pas un mot. Je gardai mon regard rivé au sien. Il avait un grand sourire. Apparemment, je n'étais pas le seul a attendre impatiemment ce jour.

Il ramassa le lubrifiant et ne perdis pas une seule seconde. Il s'enduit les doigts du produit, puis baissa mon caleçon. Je me crispai légèrement en attendant qu'il me pénètre.

Tout en m'embrassant, il glissa un premier doigt. C'était douloureux. Je lachai un gémissement de douleur. Mes yeux se fermèrent. Je voulais qu'il arrête.

Pourtant, ses lèvres sur les miennes se faisaient rassurantes. Il ne bougeai même pas, attendant que je m'habitue a sa présence. Eren, oh Eren... Si tu savais a quel point je t'aime.


	4. Chapter 4

_mira s'excuse de ne pas avoir publier depuis un bon moment, cependant je prépare quelques surprises por Noël :3 (eh oui je my prend tôt sinon j'aurai la flemme et je le ferai pas ._.) donc voilà la suite! J'espère que vous aimerez, et a la demande de PtiteLilith, rivaille reprend son rôle de dominateur :3 _

**bonne lecture mina! Reviews?**

Partie 4

Minuit sonna. Eren et moi étions dans la même position. Lui, m'embrassant délicatement. Moi, les yeux fermés en essayant de surmonter la douleur.

Je ne comprenais plus comment j'en étais arrivé la. Réduit aux envies de ce gamin. Où était donc passé le caporal Rivaille? Pas question que ça se passe comme ça.

J'ouvris lentement les yeux. Eren commença soudain a bouger ses doigts en moi.

-N'essaie pas, Heichou...

-Eren...

Mes yeux brillaient d'une intense détermination. Je ne me laisserai pas faire.

-Enleve... Tes doigts... de là...

Il éclata de rire, tout en introduisant un deuxième doigt. J'hurlai de douleur.

C'était assez. Je balançai les bras en avant. Sa tête se retrouva dans l'étau de mes bras. Son visage vis a vis le mien. Et sérieusement, j'avais mal au cul.

-Enleve tes doigts de la.

C'était un ordre. Il obéit, lentement certes, mais il obéit tout de même. Je rapprochai violemment la tête et l'embrassai. Il était temps de reprendre mes droits.

Je rentrai ma langue dans sa bouche. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Je me vengerai pour l'humiliation qu'il m'avait fait subir.

Après plusieurs minutes de baiser intense, je me séparait enfin de lui. Nos deux sexes dressés se frottaient l'un contre l'autre. C'était une sensation enivrante.

-Maintenant tu me détache. Ou bien...

Je ne pris même pas la peine de finir ma phrase. Je le laissai deviner.

Il me regarda fixement, sans dire un mot. Il attendait que j'agisse.

Je liberai son visage et lui tendit mes poignets. Il me détacha lentement. Très lentement. Trop lentement a mon goût.

Mais bon, au moins il s'exécutait. Alors je pris mon mal en patience et le laissa terminer. Une fois détaché, je le fixait du regard. J'aimais bien son air effrayé a l'instant même. Cela me donnait une sensation de supériorité que j'adorais.

Lentement, je m'approchais de lui. Je l'embrassai, tout en dirigeant mes doigts vers son anus. Il verrait a quel point ça fait mal.

-Non... Pas ça... Caporal...

Tiens, il ne m'appelait plus par mon nom. Il apprenait plutôt vite ce gamin.

Ignorant sa demande, je pénétrai deux doigts en lui. D'un seul coup et sans lubrifiant, ça devait être douloureux. Mais je n'en avais que faire. Il le méritait amplement pour avoir osé me dominer.

Son visage se tordît dans une expression d'intense douleur. Mais sa fierté l'empêcha de crier.

Je ne perdis pas de temps et commençai immédiatement a agiter mes doigts en lui. Je cherchai ce point précis qui le ferait jouir pour moi. Simultanément, je lui fit plusieurs suçons bien visibles. A moi, Eren Jaeger était a moi.

Il hurla soudainement. Je l'avais trouvé. Superbe. Il était prêt a l'étape finale a présent.

Je retirai mes doigts et le positionna. Il comprit mes intentions, et ferma immédiatement les yeux. Il était si adorable.

Je le pénétrai d'un coup puissant. Sa voix s'éleva rapidement dans la piece. Il était si chaud et si serré que je ne pus pas attendre. Je commençai immdiatement mes mouvements de hanches, chose qu'il n'appréciait visiblement pas. Il allait manifester son mécontentement mais je le fis taire d'un baiser. Au meme instant, je percutai sa prostate.

Il éjacula sur mon torse. Sa chair se contracta sur mon sexe. Mais je me retins pour ne pas venir aussi. Je n'en avais pas encore fini avec lui.

Je commençais des va et viens sur son sexe, coordonnés avec mes coup de bassin. Il recommença immédiatent a bander. Quel plaisir.

Je ne le laissai même pas reprendre son souffle que j'introduisis ma langue dans sa bouche. Ses joues étaient rouges et mes sensations a leur apogée. Trop c'était trop. Je me liberai en lui, retenant un grognement de satisfaction. Puis, je me retirai et m'endormis presque immédiatement. _

/Le lendemain\

Je me réveillai en ayant mal dans la totalité de mon corps. Je voulais me rendormir. Maintenant. Mais je sentais une source de chaleur humaine près de moi. Je dus me forcer a ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qui se trouvait dans mon lit... J'étais encore trop fatigué pour être réellement en colère. Juste de la curiosité je suppose.

Mes paupières s'entrouvrirent et mon regard de posa sur une vision du paradis. Eren, les joues légèrement rosies et les lèvres entrouvertes. Son visage était détendu et il avait une expression de sérénité. Je ne pis résister a la tentation et me penchai pour effleurer ses lèvres des miennes.

Ce contact réveilla en moi une série de souvenirs. Oh. Alors ce n'était pas qu'un rêve.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent et son regard d'émeraude se posa sur moi. Je me sentis rougir, probablement pour la première fois de ma vie.

-Bon matin... Caporal.

Je rougis encore plus et l'embrassai pour le faire taire. Je l'aimais.


	5. Chapter 5

_eh bien j'avais pas mal d'inspiration aujourd'hui, donc j'ai fini la fic x) cependant la fin est plutôt décevante. Si vous avez du courage, lisez, sinon arrêtez ici. La fin du précédent chapitre est amplement satisfaisante. Je dois d'ailleurs dire que j'avais prévu cette fin depuis le début. Mais j'hésitais entre eren et rivaille. Finalement... Lisez et vous comprendrez x) _

**je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont suivi durant cette fic. A la base étant un OS, j'ai décidé de la continuer pour vous, Grace a vous. C'est la première fic que je finis. Merci a tous. Je vous aime. **

Partie 5 (fin)

Après quelques baiser matinaux, je dus me forcer a nous ramener a la réalité. Le major nous attendait pour une seconde journée d'entraînement avec les nouvelles recrues. J'aurai de loin préféré rester avec Eren. ÇA ne serait pas arrivé.

Ce jour, je m'en souviendrais éternellement. Ce fut le jour le plus heureux et le plus triste de ma vie. Je me sentis vivant et mort a la fois.

Ça s'est passé sans prévenir. Moi et Eren étions en train d'entraîner les jeunes recrues dans le camp d'entraînement. Tout se passait bien. Tout devait bien aller...

Tout d'un coup, une jeune fille rousse a hurlé en regardant derrière moi. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me retourner. Eren accourut vers moi.

Je n'ai rien vu de la scène qui suivit. La seule chose dont je me souviens c'est l'odeur acre de sang. La peur qui me serrait l'estomac. Les cris des novices.

Plus tard, je sus qu'un déviant de 2 mètres avait réussi a s'infiltrer par une brèche dans le mur. Attitré par les nombreux humains de notre camp, il aurait surgi derrière moi et était sur le point de me dévorer.

Eren avait tout vu et était parti abattre le déviant. Il le blessa mortellement. Mais l'équipement tridimensionnel qu'il utilisait a ce moment la était défectueux. Et il le lâcha... En plein dans la gueule ouverte du titan.

Je m'étais retourné juste a temps pour voir la pire scène de ma vie. Le visage d'Eren entre les dents du titan. Ses yeux exprimaient un amour inconditionnel et infini. Ses lèvres avait mimé les trois mots qui suivirent: Je vous aime, Caporal. Puis, son cou s'empala de lui même sur les crocs acérés.

J'étais resté là, figé d'horreur. Je refusais d'admettre ce que je voyais. Ça devait être un mauvais rêve, ça ne pouvait pas être réel... Pourtant ça l'était.

Cela fait deux jours que mon amour est mort. Ça me fait tellement mal de l'écrire... Mais je dois le faire. Pour que son souvenir reste intact. Que tout le monde sache qu'il a accompli cela par amour.

Depuis ce moment fatidique, je n'ai plus envie de rien. Je ne mange plus. Je ne dors plus. Je reste assis a mon bureau, regardant le ciel. Je me demande si, de la haut, tu me vois. Garde tu un œil sur moi? Entend tu chacune de mes paroles? Je l'espère. Quoique ça n'ait plus aucune espèce d'importance.

Je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester ici. Eren, tu m'avais donné une conviction. Une raison de vivre, une raison d'être. Maintenant que tu n'es plus, je n'ai moi même plus de raison d'être. Je devrais continuer ton rêve afin qu'il devienne réalité. Afin que ta mémoire soit honorée. Mais je m'en sens incapable. Cela, je devai l'accomplir en te compagnie. Sans toi, ça perdrait tout son intérêt.

Je laisse donc le soin a Mikasa Ackermann. Elle saura bien, elle, accomplir ton rêve...

Je viens te rejoindre, Eren. Mon amour. Je t'aime.

Rivaille Heichou Levi Ackermann. Décédé le 18 novembre de l'an 980, par suicide.


End file.
